The Cakes' Nephew
by WhiteFrost25
Summary: When her bosses' Nephew pays a visit to Ponyville, Pinkie's all ready to be his new best pal. But what if he wants more than friendship? What if Pinkie Pie isn't ready? You can't have your cake and eat it too, so who will succeed? Love? Friendship? Or will the two ponies part ways with on bad terms? If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the bakery in "The Cakes' Nephew."


The news had been exciting Pinkie for weeks. Her bouncing strides were a little bouncier, her poofy hair was a little poofier, her cupcakes a little cupcake-y-er. Everypony noticed it, too. But Pinkie refused to tell them what the news was that had her so extra excited.

Twilight had arranged a picnic on a sunny day a few weeks after the start of spring, set up by the lake. Flutter Shy's bird friends serenaded them from the trees. Rainbow Dash had arranged the clouds just so in order to keep the day bright and warm but not sweltering. Apple Jack and Twilight had looked through some very old recipe books from the library to concoct a tasty looking feast of ancient apple and berry dishes: Zap Apple turnovers, Crystal Berry Jam on wheat toast, and, among other things, hay fries from the fanciest café in Ponyville. Rarity had even gotten out her best linens with the sapphire encrusted edges for the occasion.

Pinkie bounced her way down the road, her box of cinnamon spice cakes bobbing on her back. The others were already there when she arrived, and they looked at her when she sat down. She smiled widely for many moments before she tilted her head.

"Something wrong?" She asked, her smile smaller but still pearly.

Twilight cleared her throat and began "Well-"

Rainbow dash interrupted her. "We wanna know what's got you so pumped!" she said bluntly.

Twilight sighed, but she and Flutter Shy nodded in agreement.

"You've got us all curious, Pinkie Pie! You seem happier than a June Bug on an Apple fritter in the middle of summer!" Apple Jack claimed, adjusting her hat.

"Yes, deary. It's quite cruel of you to deny us such jovial gossip!" Rarity drawled with an elegant pout.

Pinkie looked around at them before bounding onto her feet. "Ooh…! I just can't hold it in anymore!" She grinned a grin to put the sun to shame. "There's a new pony coming to town today! And I just can't wait to make friends with him!"

The others blinked. It seemed to them such simple news to be so giddy about.

"Um… Who is coming today, Pinkie Pie? He must be important, to have you so much brighter than usual," murmured Flutter Shy.

"And that's saying something!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"He's Mr. and Mrs. Cakes' nephew!" Pinkie proclaimed. Mrs. Cake had told her about him a few times before, and she wanted to meet him so bad. According to Mr. Cake, he and Pinkie would get along swimmingly. And Pinkie would love to go swimming with someone new!

Twilight giggled knowingly. "Oh… I see. Well what time is he coming?

Pinkie checked a watch she hadn't had before. "OMIGOSH! He arrived at the train station ten minutes ago! If I hurry I could catch them at the bakery!" She sped off towards the town, leaving the others to giggle or roll their eyes at her manic sweetness.

When she reached the bakery, Pinkie burst through the front door, panting dramatically. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late!"

Mrs. Cake looked up from behind the counter. "Hmm? Oh, don't worry, Pinkie Pie."

Mr. Cake walked out of the pantry carrying a sack of flour. "If you're looking for Red Velvet, he's upstairs unpacking."

She made a squee noise and climbed the stairs quickly. She passed the Cakes' bedroom, then Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake's nursery, to the guest room at the end of the hall.

The door was partially open, and Pinkie pounced into the room with a delighted squeal. "Hello, Red Velvet! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm so so so so so so so excited to be your friend!"

The crimson coated pony that had his back to her jumped in surprise and fell on his face. He stood and brushed himself off, his creamy blonde mane and tail sticking up in little spikes and cowlicks. His wings were folded by his side, but his blue eyes had a warm glow to them.

"You're the famous Pinkie Pie?" He inquired, smiling sheepishly. Red Velvet's wings unfolded and stretched.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yes! And you're Red Velvet! I've heard so much about you." She looked him up and down and found him to be pretty cute for a stallion, though she was really more excited to hang out with him.

He blushed. "Really? My aunt and uncle talk about me?"

Pinkie Pie bounced affirmatively. "Yep! They said you were fun and nice! And that you're great at baking!"

Red Velvet smiled softly. "Well, sorta… I'm not so much talented at baking as I am frosting…" He turned slightly, showing her his cute mark. It was a cream swirl with a strawberry on top.

With a spring in her step, Pinkie bounded over to him, examining the image on his flank. "Ooh! Frosting is the best part of cake!" She made another squee noise and happily bounced in a circle around him.

He chuckled. "Hey! Guess what!"

She paused mid-bounce. "What?"

"My aunt and uncle said I could take my cousins out for a stroll! Wanna come too?"

Pinkie Pie squealed, her head nodding excitedly. "I'd love to! Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake are sooo cute!"

"Great!" He grinned and flapped his wings. "I'll finish packing and then we can head out!"

The bubblegum colored mare helped him put away his things before they got the stroller and the twins. They said goodbye to the Cakes then went on their stroll.

After a few minutes of controlled enthusiasm, Pinkie Pie couldn't hold it in anymore. She began barraging him with questions.

"So how do you like Ponyville? How long is your stay? What's your favorite kind of frosting? Where are you from? What's it like there? How many alligators are in my bathtub?"

The crimson Pegasus chuckled. "Slow down, there, Pinkie." He gave Pumpkin Cake her bottle, then said "It's a cozy city so far, I'm staying two weeks, My favorite is cream cheese icing, I'm from Phillydelphia, it's a lot different, and…" he pondered his final answer. "One."

She squealed with glee. "That's awesome!" She bounced circles around him, him laughing in enjoyment.

"You know, it'd be hard for any pony to not love you," he said between giggles.

Pinkie paused in mid-air. "Huh?"

Red Velvet looked at her and smiled kindly. "You're sweet and charismatic. Plus you're pretty cute." His blush was hard to notice with his red coat.

Pinkie tilted her head in confusion, but when realization hit her she gasped dramatically. "OMIGOSH!" She tapped her hooves on the ground in a kind of nervous jig, before dashing off into the distance. Red Velvet stood there with a hurt expression, bowing his head and drooping his wings. When he turned to head home, he tripped and landed on his face. He stayed that way for a long time, before finally getting up and returning home.

It was dark when Pinkie Pie finally returned to the spot she'd left him in, her hair deflating when she saw it was deserted. She too trudged home.

To each other's dismay, Pinkie Pie and Red Velvet believed the other was no longer interested in the friendship. But that would stop neither of them from attempts at rekindling it.


End file.
